Our Days at School
by Kiki Arisu NekoUsagi
Summary: Inilah hari-hari kami di sekolah


**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

* * *

"**Our Days at School"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is Crypton's.

**Summary:** Inilah hari-hari kami di sekolah!

* * *

**Details, Warning, and Author's Note:** yeah! Kembali lagi dengan duo ajaib ini! Risunyan Usagi dan Kicchi Neko!

Risunyan: hai! Risunyan di sini! Kali ini kami membawakan(?) sebuah fanfic berjudul 'Our Day at School'! Genre nya friendship. Romance? Slight romance, maybe. Kami berdua membuat ini berdasarkan kisah nyata kami. Dengan sedikit perubahan, tentu. Soalnya baik Risunyan mau pun Kicchi tak ada yang bisa mengingat masa-masa kelas 1 sampe 3 dengan jelas sampai detail banget. Jadi, yah, ada perubahan sedikit. Semuanya nyata pernah terjadi di sekolahku, lho! Nah, character nya semuanya temen real life yang dijadiin Vocaloid. Ceritanya sih gak lengkap, ada yang terpaksa kami buang karena takut menyakiti orang. Sebenernya kalau mau semuanya di ceritain, bisa sampe seratus chapter. Soalnya kisah kita banyak. Bicaranya gak baku, ada lo-gue, ada aku-kamu. LOL. Di chapter 1 ini baru muncul Risunyan dan Kicchi. Sisanya muncul di chapter lain!

Kicchi: Halo~ Kicchi disini~ -w- sang silent reader yang sekarang sering mantengin dA dan pusing nyariin scanner. Maaf kalo bahasanya campuran antara baku dan gak baku, Kicchi emang gak pinter milih kata Orz. Oh iya, ini based on real life lho._. Rin itu Kicchi~ Gumo itu temen Kicchi~ *yaiyalah* itu aja~ mata nee~

~ Risunyan Usagi & Kicchi Neko ~

* * *

**Characters: **thanks to all my friends for the silent idea. Makasih juga karena diam-diam kami bisa membuat fanfic ini LOL. Ini daftarnya! Sementara, karena masih chapter 1, baru Risunyan dan Kicchi yang dijadiin character. Plus satu character sih. Dan namanya gak ada yang disamarin kecuali nama Risunyan dan Kicchi. Lol #plak

Hatsune Miku = Risunyan.

Kagamine Rin = Kicchi.

Gumo = Attala.

~ Risunyan Usagi & Kicchi Neko ~

* * *

**Chapter I: First Time at School**

* * *

(Miku's POV.)

Konnichiwa! Moshi-moshi, watashi no namae wa Miku desu! Namaku Miku! Lengkapnya Hatsune Miku. Umurku 6 tahun. Aku akan duduk di bangku kelas 1 Vocaloid Elementary School mulai hari ini! Yee! Aduh, hari pertama sekolah, rasanya berdebar. Semoga semuanya baik, deh!

Aku memang pada dasarnya anak yang pemalu. Sulit bersosialisasi pula. Benar-benar pencerminan seorang Hikikomori. Ditambah lagi aku agak Tsundere. Hoho. Tapi hati-hati, aku agak sadis. Dan cerewet juga galak! Memalukan, ya?

.

Ditemani oleh ibuku, aku memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Bagiku, lingkungan sekolah ini benar-benar besar. Maklum, TK-ku dulu benar-benar kecil, sih. Aku berdebar. Kutolehkan kepalaku kanan atau kiri. Sialnya tak ada yang kukenal. Aku menggenggam baju ibuku erat-erat. Takut. Ibuku hanya tertawa. Mendadak, aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa suram di TK dulu.

"Ibu..." gumamku pelan sambil menggenggam erat baju ibuku. "Aku pengen balik ke TK saja." Kataku ketakutan. Ibuku tertawa lagi.

"Aduh, aduh, anakku tersayang, kenapa sih kamu mau balik TK lagi? padahal waktu itu kamu ngotot banget bergaya di rumah pake baju seragam seneng banget." Tanya ibuku sambil tertawa.

"Serem, bu. Aku takut nggak punya temen sama sekali." Kataku. Oke, ini kata-kata yang bodoh, ya?

"Tenang saja, Miku! Kau pasti akan mendapat banyak teman baik." Kata ibuku menyemangati. Aku mengangguk.

"I... iya... terima kasih, ibu." Kataku sambil berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Diantar ibu sampai depan kelas, tentu saja.

.

Kelas 1 – A.

Nee, jadi ini kelasku? Tempatku akan memulai hidup baruku di Vocaloid Elementary School ini. Kelas ini tempatku menimba ilmu di SD selama setahun. Tempat di mana aku akan bertemu teman-teman baruku pertama kali? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, gimana caranya mencari teman, ya? Oke, aku merasa lebih baik mati sekarang. Tak ada yang kukenal. Aku takut. Aku seperti tersesat, salah tempat.

Teng! Teng!

Sial! Bel masuk telah berbunyi! Aku buru-buru mencari tempat duduk, dan menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong. Syukurlah! Aku duduk terdiam di kelasku. Aduh, sebenarnya aku ingin segera mencari teman yang menurutku bisa diajak kenalan, tapi malu!

.

Sang guru pun akhirnya masuk. Aku tambah cengo. Kebingungan. Aku menatap guru baruku itu. Dia kah yang akan mengajar kelasku ini selama setahun penuh? Eh... semoga saja guru ini enak, deh! Aku tak suka guru galak yang tak enak!

.

Perkenalan di depan teman-teman semua. Itulah hal yang menggangguku selama ini. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah, cuma malu saja gitu. Tapi, yah, itu harus kulewati agar bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah baruku ini. Tak ada salahnya, kan?

"Hatsune Miku?" sang guru memanggil namaku.

"Ya!" aku bangkit. Bingung.

"Perkenalkan dirimu sekarang juga." Kata sang guru, menghela napas. aku mengangguk mengerti.

"N-na... namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku berasal dari Vocal Kindergarten. Y-yoroshiku, minna!" kataku tergagap, memperkenalkan diri. Semua menatapku. Rasanya benar-benar takut. Semuanya hanya diam menatapku.

Ah, hari pertama di sekolah baru yang benar-benar suram. Seharian sendirian. Bahkan istirahat pun sendirian. Ah... dasar. Semoga selanjutnya akan menjadi hari yang bahagia, deh!

* * *

(Rin's POV.)

KRIIING!

Bel tanda upacara akan segera dilakukan berbunyi. Dengan cepat kuambil topiku dan merapikan dasiku. Setelah itu, langsung saja aku berjalan ke lapangan. Oh iya, salam kenal, namaku Rin Kagamine! Dan ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah dasar, alias SD. Semuanya sangat berbeda dengan TK-ku dulu. Yang sama hanya 1. Aku tidak mempunyai teman. Yah, pas TK sih, aku masih mempunyai teman, tapi sedikit. Teman TK-ku yang berhasil masuk saja hanya 1, yaitu Gumo. Itupun dia berbeda kelas denganku. Dan dia kelas siang. Nasibku pun seperti hanya bertambah parah saat upacara. Kakiku pegal dan aku juga kepanasan berdiri di lapangan. Pohon yang ada di dekatku tidak berguna sama sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak memerhatikan upacara, tapi, paling tidak aku masih mengikuti perintah yang diperintahkan pemimpin upacara. Aku pun tidak memerhatikan ceramah kepala sekolah yang isinya apapun-itu-yang-jelas-aku-lupa. Aku pun melihat-lihat bagian-bagian sekolah yang bisa kulihat. Ya, aku baris di barisan belakang. Yang bisa kulihat cuma atap, dinding yang berwarna coklat-jingga tua, dan pagar sekolah. Dan anak disebelahku, yang aku tidak tau siapa namanya, mengeluh terus ke ibunya. Aku diam saja, malas melakukan apa-apa.

'Haah, cepetan dong, selesai upacaranya…' eluhku dalam hati. Rasanya ingin langsung duduk di kelas, dan melamun. Sejujurnya, sih, aku ingin berkenalan dengan anak yang lain, tapi, aku… terlalu pemalu… itu sebabnya kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum mempunyai teman. Hufft, kalau saja aku nggak pemalu, pasti aku sudah punya teman…

.

Tanpa kusadari, upacara sudah selesai dan semua anak kelas satu diperbolehkan masuk kelas.

'Akhirnya! Upacara itu merepotkan ya…' pikirku. Sampai di kelas, langsung saja aku duduk, tanpa memikirkan orang yang ada disekitarku. Untung saja masih sepi. Kulepas topiku, dan kulonggarkan dasiku. 'Pasti yang lain lagi ke toilet…' pikirku. Ya jelas saja, kelasku tiba-tiba menjadi sepi begini. Kira-kira cuma ada setengah dari murid-murid di kelasku. 'Sepertinya hari pertama sekolah tidak menyenangkan, ya?' pikirku. Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak kelasku mulai masuk satu-persatu. Setelah kelas sudah penuh, yang tentu saja menambah keributan kelas, kuhitung jumlah anak-anak satu kelas. "Empat puluh…." Gumamku. Ternyata ada sekitar empat puluhan anak di kelasku (Author: ohoho, author lupa lho~ #dor) Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, ada guru yang masuk. Dengan cepat guru itu memperkenalkan diri, dan kita semua disuruh maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dengan malas aku mendengarkan perkenalan masing masing anak. Sampai tibalah giliranku. Aku berjalan ke depan kelas. Tatapan semua anak di kelas membuatku gugup. "Mm, Hai, namaku Rin Kagamine, salam kenal" ucapku, menatap kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Kupaksakan sebuah senyum kecil di mulutku, sebelum akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Hari itu isinya cuma perkenalan, dan akhirnya pulang. Saat kulihat jam, jarum pendek berada di angka 9. 'Eh? Masih jam 9? Ya ampun, cepatnya.' Gumamku dalam hati. Setelah berdoa, kudengar anak yang duduk disebelahku berteriak. Tangannya menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakangku. Dengan otomatis, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Laba-laba! Ada seekor laba-laba yang, mungkin, bahkan lebih besar dari tanganku! Aku menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak takut dengan laba-laba, tapi karena salah satu murid mengatakan kalau laba-laba itu beracun. Laba-laba itu mempunyai tubuh dengan warna kuning-hitam. Dengan cepat, guruku menyuruh barisanku pulang. Dengan cepat, aku meloncat, menghindari laba-laba itu, tentu saja. Ketika keluar, aku melihat Gumo. Dia masih berbaris di depan kelas.

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak; "Gumo! Hati-hati, di dalam ada laba-laba!". Alhasil, akupun mendapat tatapan aneh anak-anak dari kelasnya. Langsung saja, aku berlari ke pagar sekolah, menunggu orang tuaku menjemputku.

"Tch, hari pertama sekolah yang aneh, ya?"

_**-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
